March 17th
by dawn54321
Summary: Without knowing it, March 17th has already come around. But of course, Lovino is practically invisible compared to his younger brother, Feliciano. What is there to do when everyone has forgotten about you? Perhaps a certain Spaniard could be of help. Rated T for Lovi's potty mouth. Attempts of suicide and shonen-ai warning. R & R please?


**A/N: Okay.**

**Poorly written Spamano fic ahead.**

**This was inspired by a RP.**

**And this is not beta-ed.**

**And is horribly written.**

**And Romano has a potty mouth.**

**Like usual.**

**Human names used.**

**That means Feliciano is N. Italy, Lovino is Romano/S. Italy, and Antonio is Spain.**

**kk?**

**kk.**

**Disclaimer: Nope i don't own this nope nope**

**EDIT (01/03/13): Edited little bits of the story.**

* * *

"C'mon, _fratello_!" Feliciano said joyfully, his light brown hair bouncing up and down with a mysterious curl on the side of his head, "Cheer up!"

Lovino sneered and looked away, "Why don't you fucking calm down, dammit?" He asked bitterly. Feliciano's expression dimmed a little, his giant smile turning into a small frown. Lovino felt a little bit of satisfaction inside of himself. It wasn't everyday that he could make Veneziano shut up and stop being so goddamned happy.

"Ve…Lovino…Be more happy," Feliciano said quietly, "It might feel nice." He pointed out, looking at his darker haired brother. Lovino made an expression of disgust.

"Be happy? Feliciano, I don't know how happy even fucking feels." Lovino said resentfully, making his younger brother frown even more.

"I…I'm sure that everything will get better later today!" Feliciano said, reverting back to his cheery self. Lovino rolled his eyes. His brother just didn't know when to stop, did he? They reached the front of their home- well, more like Feliciano's home. Lovino lived in a different house along Tristezza Street while his brother lived here on Gioia Avenue. Feliciano's home was brightly decorated with flowers growing everywhere, especially daisies, and had a fruit and vegetable garden, which was growing along the edges of his backyard. Feliciano stuck his hand in one of his pants pockets and pulled out a shiny, brass key dangling on a necklace. He turned the key in the lock and pulled the door open.

"Happy birthday!" A loud crowd yelled once the lights flickered on. Feliciano jumped in surprise at first, but then split into a large grin.

"_C-Che cos'è tutto questo?_"

"It's for your birthday, silly!" She said, laughing at the end. Lovino wanted to scowl. 'His' birthday? What had happened to him? Did Lovino not exist? He and Feliciano shared the same birthday- March 17th and the only person they seemed to care about today was Feliciano, his stupid little brother who still couldn't tie his shoes and had to rely on that potato bastard for help, despite being twenty, or 21, now." He asked, looking around the brightly decorated room. Elizaveta smiled at Feliciano and spoke.

As everybody crowded around Feliciano, Lovino remained at the entrance, forgotten. He scowled and made his way back outside, planning to walk back home. Not like anybody would miss him there. He started down the concrete steps and down the short pathway to the gate, where he was about to push it open and go sulk at home, until he heard a voice.

"Ah, happy birthday, Feli!" A Spanish accented voice said.

"Ve~ Thank you, Antonio!" He heard his brother say excitedly. Lovino bit his lip and clenched his hands into fists. So even that tomato bastard didn't care, huh? Lovino knew that this day would have come, where Antonio left him for his brother, just like all the others did. They always preferred his idiotic _fratello_ over him, even _nonno_! The fingernails of Lovino's hands started to dig deeper into his palms as he remembered how their grandfather used to always draw with Feliciano, and he would be standing around the living room corner, envious and ignored as the two bonded together greatly. Finally, Lovino kicked the gate open and started running down the street, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands as he ran.

It felt like forever before Lovino reached his house, and as he made it to in front of the door, he put his hands on his knees and bent slightly, panting hard from the long run and blinking away the escaping tears, which dripped down onto the worn out steps.

_'What…What's with me? It's just that stupid tomato bastard…Not like I care about him…' _Lovino kept on telling himself. He thought that it shouldn't bother him much, but…but strangely, it did. Lovino jammed the key into the lock and pushed the door open, slamming the door shut. He slumped against the door, curling up a little, knees under his chin and arms wrapped around his legs.

"Stupid bastard…should have seen it coming, dammit." Lovino whispered to himself, biting his tongue to stop the tears from coming out. He wiped the tears in his eyes furiously and stood up. He couldn't afford to sit down and cry like a woman all day.

Well.

Maybe he could.

It wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Lovino slapped himself for thinking that it would be okay to be acting like a girl, and trudged up the steps to his room. He and Feliciano had pretty large homes, which Lovino found no use of. He didn't live with anybody or didn't have any pets. There was always Antonio's stupid turtles- Lovino hit himself again. Why did that bastard always come into every single thought he had?

_'You know you want to be with him,' _His thoughts said. Then suddenly another voice cut in, '_I do not!'_ Lovino shook his head at this. He was never sure if that was someone else in his brain or just himself talking to…well…himself.

Lovino finally made his way up to his room and flopped down onto the bed once he got there. He buried his head in the pillow, designed with the Italian flag on it. He turned his head to the side and looked at his room with teary eyes. Why couldn't life be easier? Maybe…maybe everybody would be happier without him.

_'They would,'_ Lovino thought. He lay there for a few moments, before getting up and walking over to his desk. He looked in the drawers and from the third one, pulled out a small pocketknife. It would be good enough to kill, but not enough to leave much evidence. Flipping the knife up, he rolled up his sleeve and sat down against the desk leg. Lovino took a deep breath and placed the knife on his left wrist, directly over the faint blue vein that he could see.

"Here goes nothing."

He started to drag the knife slowly over his wrist, but as he was directly over the vein, a loud voice sounded.

"Lovi? Are you here?" Lovino pressed the knife down in shock, leaving a dripping gash, just barely missing the vein he was aiming for. He hissed in pain and quickly placed his thumb in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He tried shuffling backwards into under his desk. Momentarily, he forgot that he was leaning against the desk leg and clashed his head against the bottom of the desk. He groaned a little and pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Lovi?" Antonio's voice came into the room.

'_Shit,_' Lovino thought in his head. He blinked his eyes, trying to clear out his fuzzy vision and the spots dancing before his eyes. Was it just him or were the edges of his vision starting to turn dark?

"F-fuck…" Lovino mumbled, the blood seeping out from between his fingers now. Antonio turned his head at the sound and saw Lovino against the desk leg, blood trickling out from his wrist. Antonio rushed over and grasped the back of Lovino's head, only to pull it back to see that the tips of his fingers were stained red.

"Lovi! Lovino! Listen to me!" Antonio yelled at the Italian worriedly. He pressed two of his fingers on Lovino's neck, feeling a faint pulse beating against them. "Lovino! Can you hear me?" The man asked frantically.

"S-stupid b-bastard…" Lovino choked out. Antonio shakily smiled at the young adult's manners.

"Don't worry, Lovi. I'll make sure that you're alright." Antonio said softly as Lovino's eyes started to drop.

"You'll be okay."

_'Ergh…Mio Dio…W-what happened…?' _Lovino slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light. He found Antonio looking down at him with a brief smile.

"Antonio?" Lovino asked, unsure if the Spaniard was actually beside him or not. Antonio grinned at Lovino.

"Lovi." The green eyed man said back in return. "How do you feel?"

"Ergh," Lovino tried to get up by supporting himself with his elbows, but found that a sharp, excruciating pain shot through his left arm and used his right arm to pull himself up. He looked down to see that it was bandaged, if not a bit messily. He also felt gauze wrapped around his head, and reached with his right hand to feel that the back was slightly damp, probably from blood he assumed.

"I'm sorry if the bandaging isn't good, Lovi, but I tried my best." Antonio said, smilling at the dark haired man. Lovino flushed slightly at that. Antonio had tried his best just to help him without panicking or injuring Lovino more in the process. "It should heal in a few days though." Lovino looked away from the Spaniard, trying to hide the steadily increasing blush on his cheeks.

"Don't you need to say something, Lovi?" Antonio asked cheekily, smiling. Lovino spluttered at that and hit him on the head.

"D-don't look at me with that fucking perverted smile, you pedo!" Lovino snapped at Antonio, still blushing all the while.

"Aw…But Loviiiiiiii…" Antonio looked at the Italian with wide green eyes and pouted. "Please?" Lovino tried to look away, but couldn't help himself to.

"F-fine! _G-grazie_." He mumbled, making the Spaniard enclose him in a hug.

"You're welcome~" Antonio said cheerfully, reminding Lovino of his brother and what had happened. Lovino pushed Antonio away.

"What about Feliciano?" Lovino asked him with a cold tone.

"Eh?" Antonio tilted his head, "What about Feli? I dropped by his home and gave him his present. Then I dropped by your house, Lovi."

"And how did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked."

"Che. Why're you here?"

"To celebrate your birthday, of course." Lovino froze at that. Antonio…He hadn't forgotten? Lovino felt his heart clench at that and he brought his knees up to his chin, hiding his face in between them. Antonio looked at Lovino with a tint of sadness in his eyes. He took Lovino's chin and raised it up to they were eye to eye.

"Lovi…Did you think that I would forget?" Antonio asked quietly. Lovino's lip trembled while his eyes started to fill up with tears. Then he burst out.

"Of course I would, dammit! No one cares about me, and it's always about Feli this, Feli that, oh, Lovino, you could learn to be more nice from your brother!" Lovino shouted from in between sobs. "Everybody always has their fucking attention on my stupid so called 'adorable' and 'cute' brother and what about me? I'm left in the fucking corner because no one ever fucking notices me! Even _nonno_ liked Feli better than me, always playing with that stupid grin on his face and laughing along! It's like I don't even fucking exist anymore!"

"L-lovi…I…"

"I just want to be somebody, dammit…" Lovino mumbled out, not even bothering to wipe the tears dripping down his face. Antonio embraced the Italian and felt his shirt being soaked by the minute. He ran his fingers through the dark hair lovingly, humming a Spanish lullaby to calm Lovino. The sobs slowly started to recede, until the pair was sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Lovi? Are you okay now?" Antonio asked the younger quietly. Lovino nodded into the Spaniard's shirt, embarrassed about what had just happened. "Great! Stay right there!" Antonio lept up and practically ran out of the room, leaving Lovino to wait and inspect his bandages with red eyes.

"Close your eyes, Lovi!" Antonio's voice came from outside the room.

"Why?" Lovino asked irritably. He may have just gone through an 'emotional' phase, but he was still Lovino fucking Vargas.

"Just close them. You won't regret it." Antonio said. Lovino sighed and covered his eyes with his good hand.

"Fine. I closed them."

"Okay then! I'm coming in~" He could hear Antonio's footsteps walking towards the chair he had sat in, and sat down. "You can open your eyes now, Lovi." Lovino slowly took his hand off his eyes, a tiny bit afraid of what he would see. He stared at what Antonio held in his hands in surprise.

"Happy birthday, _mi tomate!_"

Antonio held a large plate in his hands, a circular shaped cake placed onto it. The cake had been dyed red with food colouring, with the top being a green stem. It was glazed with rightfully coloured frosting, and 'Happy Birthday, Lovino!' had been written on the top of it with bright, yellow letters in sloppy handwriting. Tacky purple candles were placed all around and were burning with passion, the melting wax slowly starting to drip down on the elegant designs on the candles.

"W-what…" Lovino was at a loss for words, something that rarely happened to him. He simply looked at the cake, not knowing what to do.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, Lovi." Antonio said, urging the Italian. Lovino took a deep breath and thought. Then he swiftly blew out the candles in one blow, using his hand to swipe the white smoke away.

"Now for your present, Lovi!" Antonio said, smiling all the while. Lovino flushed a little, the pink colour tainting his cheeks nicely. Whenever Antonio smiled like that, anything that followed right after was either embarrassing or pedo-like. Lovino had graciously dubbed that smile, 'The Pedo Smile', when he was a young child; as Antonio used that smile quite often when he was younger. Lovino raised an eyebrow at Antonio, not knowing what was going to come next.

"What-" Lovino was cut off by the Spaniard placing his lips on the Italian's and pulling back after a good few seconds. Lovino blushed a bright red and started yelling at Antonio. "What the hell was that for, tomato bastard?" He demanded angrily, blushing as he did. Antonio sent him one of those perverted smiles, causing Lovino to take the cake, and smash it in his face.

"_Te amo_, Lovi!"

"Stupid tomato bastard…"

* * *

**A/N: ****lovi don't cut your wrists its bad**

**Translation:**

_fratello_ - brother **(Italian)**

_Che cos'è tutto questo?_ - What is all this? **(Italian) - Big thanks to TheDarkMaiden 27 for correcting me on this. ouo**

_nonno_ - Grandpa/Grandfather **(Italian)**

_Mio Dio_ - My God **(Italian)**

_Grazie_ - Thanks/Thank you **(Italian)**

_Mi tomate_ - My tomato **(Spanish)**

_Te amo_ - Love you/I love you **(Spanish)**

**If you think there's something wrong, feel free to correct me through review or something. **

**Review for me? **


End file.
